The present disclosure relates to a game management method, a game management system and a game management program, and more specifically to a method, system, and program for synchronizing game progress at a plurality of computer devices in different communication states.
In recent years, application software such as various online games has been provided to users using computer devices such as smartphones. Such computer devices can be connected to other computer devices via a network such as the Internet so that the users of the computer devices can enjoy a game match with players distant from the users.
However, a communication delay may occur between computer devices connected via a communication network. Therefore, data processing methods have been considered in which data is processed almost simultaneously in computer devices. For example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-260410. The server described in the document previously measures a delay time between the server and each computer device before a game starts when the users of a plurality of computer devices having a communication delay play a computer game via a network. The server synchronizes a time counted by each computer device based on the delay time. In the progress of the game, an operation data signal is processed when the maximum delay time among the previously-measured delay times elapses since the operation data signal is generated. Thereby, the computer devices process the operation data signal simultaneously.
However, a communication state of client devices may change during a game. In this case, the synchronization of the game progress may fail.